


On Fire

by guessimdemoms



Category: Ben Brainard, Welcome To The Statehouse (Web Series), Welcome To The Table
Genre: Force-Feeding, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Multi, Pack Cuddles, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimdemoms/pseuds/guessimdemoms
Summary: DC dropped his pen and groaned, headache becoming slightly unbearable. What the hell was going on? Was it all the chaos? Why couldn’t his boss just accept the election results? His headache throbbed, hurting his entire body and making him feel dizzy.
Relationships: California/Texas (Anthropomorphic), Florida State/Louisiana (Anthropomorphic), Florida State/Washington D.C. United States (Anthropomorphic), Florida/Washington D.C./Louisiana/California/Texas/New York, New York/California
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested the Main 6 being a poly ship and I accept this full heartily. It's canon now I've decided.

It had been a day to say the least.

DC was already stressed because of the electoral vote counting and the subsequent fight that would ensue, top that with a bad meeting where no one wanted to corporate, and a fight with Florida in which his three other boyfriends took his side, DC just wanted this day to be over. The federal district rubbed his temples as he attempted to do his paperwork, a subtle headache throbbing in his head. It had started when Trump began his speech and just wouldn’t stop. He wanted to go out to the kitchen and take some medicine but he might run into some of his other boyfriends and he wasn’t in the mood. 

DC dropped his pen and groaned, headache becoming slightly unbearable. What the hell was going on? Was it all the chaos? Why couldn’t his boss just accept the election results? His headache throbbed, hurting his entire body and making him feel dizzy. Maybe he should just accept the awkwardness and just take some medicine, it’d make him feel better.

As soon as DC stood up, he felt his knees buckle beneath him. 

Luckily he was able to fall back onto the chair, but his entire body still felt sore and warm, like it was on fire. He could hardly move and his head felt like it was going to explode. He hadn’t felt like this since….

No. It couldn’t be. 

With little strength, DC reached over to grab his phone and shakily held up the screen hoping to God that it wasn’t what he feared. The news notification confirmed his worst fears. 

Trump Supports Charge Capitol Demanding to ‘Stop the Steal’ 

DC dropped the phone with a little scream, head throbbing and body feeling like it was being torn in two. He was shaking like he had a fever and his stomach bubbled with acid that threatened to come out. He forgot what this felt like, he forgot the last time when this happened, how it felt like his entire body would be pulled apart and the country would fall. This time it felt like he had tiny invaders in his body, like ants crawling on his skin, and he JUST WANTED THEM OUT. 

The federal district stood up on shaky legs and managed to stumble around his desk, only focused on getting out of the house, getting out of the country, JUST GET OUT. DC suppressed the urge to vomit as he threw open the door, falling to the wall opposite his office as he struggled to gather his strength. 

“Sha?” Came a familiar drawl from the living room, and through blurry vision he could make out the figures of the other states, including his boyfriends, sitting on the couch or floor watching the news. 

“Need….I need out….” DC hissed, finally able to straighten up and attempt to move. 

“Whoa, whoa….I think you need to sit…” New York offered, approaching the fed. 

“No….need….I need….out….” DC mumbled pushing around New York and stumbling through the kitchen. 

“We can’t let you out in this condition!” California pointed out. 

“Sha, sit.” Louisiana ordered, losing his playful tone and adopting a firmer one. 

“No….no I….”

Get out 

“I need….” 

Get. Out. 

“Just….” 

GET OUT. 

“GET OF ME. GET….GET OUT.” DC shrieked, clutching himself, thrashing. He attempted to make his way to the door but New York, and Louisiana were quicker, grabbing him and forcing him to stay put. 

“OH GOD I CAN….I CAN FEEL…..OH GOD GET THEM OUT….GET THEM OUT….” DC yelled, thrashing against Louisiana and New York attempting to get away. Texas jumped up to assist his two loves in stopping his third as DC began to lose his battle. All three managed to get DC on the ground, and the federal district let out a scream as he felt himself tearing apart. 

“LET ME GO. I CAN FEEL THEM……” DC yelled. 

“Coco we need something!” Florida yelled, face full of panic and fear. Colorado disappeared and quickly re-appeared holding a gummy. Florida quickly took it from the stoner and he and California approached the floor. Wordlessly, California fell to his knees and grabbed DC’s head and forced his mouth open as Florida crouched in front of him. 

“Please don’t hate us.” Florida begged softly, popping the edible in DC’s mouth. Before he could spit it out, California forced his mouth closed and made him chew and swallow. In a few seconds, DC passed out in a mess of sweat and tears, making the three others holding him down fall off of him as well. Texas stood up first, taking off his hat and staring at the sight of his boyfriend. DC’s eyes were still wide open, but it was clear he was finally calm, a single tear running down his cheek. Florida suppressed a cry and put his head in Louisiana’s shoulder, who rubbed his back comfortably, and New York’s voice waived when he turned to the others, eyes shining. 

“Let’s get him to bed.” 

It was the scariest few hours of the fours lives. 

Since the police were doing nothing to get the protestors out, DC remained almost in a coma, occasionally letting out a low moan or a small cry as the destruction of the capitol happened around him. His boyfriend’s tried to get him to drink water, energy drinks, anything, but all they could do was helplessly watch as DC withered on the bed, fighting against the terror inside. 

DC’s eyes shot open and he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, panting and feeling dehydrated and tired. His head swam, and his vision was fuzzy. What happened today? What did Florida do? The federal district sat up and groaned, reaching for the cup of water sitting on the bedside table and gulping it down gratefully confused at the empty energy drink bottles littered alongside it. 

Weird. 

Thirst finally quenched, DC felt well enough to get out of bed, although he still felt as weak as anything and cold. He noted a fan blasting on the other side of the room, and although the breeze felt nice, it was still too much, even for Florida. DC wrapped himself in the duvet, and began shuffling out, the bright lights hitting him and causing his head to throb. 

Did I have a migraine again? Maybe Utah’s right, coffee is a sin. 

DC shuffled down the hall, soft voices and the TV becoming louder as he approached the living room. All the states were gathered around the TV, watching the counting of the votes and the objections, which was weird to DC since half of them couldn’t care less. 

“Police have finally removed the last protestor from the Capitol, the siege is over. The Congress and Senate both will re-conviene and count the votes.” 

“It only took them TWO FUCKING HOURS.” California yelled, throwing his beer bottle on the ground. 

“Cal quiet now, DC’s sleeping.” Texas whispered tugging on California’s arm. 

“No, I’m mad! How fucking dare he? How--you saw DC! He was going to DIE.” California yelled. 

“Sha the important thing now is DC can recover.” Louisiana pointed out, holding a (weirdly silent) Florida on his lap. 

“H-Hey.” DC called, and instantly his six boyfriend’s whipped around. Florida jumped up and made a mad dash towards DC, despite Louisiana’s protests, and hugged him tight. 

“D...Did I sleep all day?” DC asked, noticing how hoarse his voice sounded. 

“I’ll get you some water--” California announced jumping up before New York stopped him. 

“No I’ll get it.” New York ordered. 

“I thought of it first!”

“W-What happened….” DC mumbled touching his head. He could remember doing paperwork and then he was in bed. “Did I….did I have a migraine?” 

“You could say that.” Texas admitted gently taking DC’s hand. “C’mon, you should still be restin’.” 

“T-The vote…” DC whispered, memory coming back a little as California and New York both came back with two separate glasses of water. “H-How is that going…” 

“Sha never mind that now.” Louisiana said, approaching the federal district. “They’re going to vote Biden in, you need to rest.” 

“But….” 

“Please DC, we need you.” Florida whispered as DC could feel his duvet becoming wet from his tears. 

That must’ve been one bad migraine. 

“O-Okay….I’ll….I’ll go lay back down…” DC mumbled, allowing Florida to lead him (in a very awkward way may he add) back to the bedroom. He never saw his boyfriend’s look so scared in their lives, and he has had migraines before, so why did it spook them this bad now? 

Maybe he should talk to a doctor. 

Later that night, DC found himself in a giant cuddle pile with all his boyfriends. His phone was on the other side of the room; New York caught him trying to check what happened and he literally chucked it into a pile of Florida’s plushies. DC was feeling a little better, still a little sick, better enough to get a cassaourl courtesy of Utah jammed down his throat by Florida, but well enough that he could easily go back to work. But he felt so comfy and safe with his boyfriends all cuddled around him, all lost in their own realms of sleep.

Work could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll return to human!DC/Florida AU, just had to get this out of the way


End file.
